


This Is the House That Doesn't End

by A_Strange_Vessel



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel
Summary: I wrote a quick parody songfic about the No-End House creepypasta, based on "The Song That Doesn't End" from the old Lamb Chop puppet show.I also realized that the song also kinda applies to the game Spooky's House of Jump Scares/Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion.





	This Is the House That Doesn't End

This is the house that doesn't end  
Yes, it goes on and on my friend  
Some people started exploring it  
Not knowing what it was  
And they'll continue exploring it  
Forever, because

This is the house that doesn't end  
Yes, it goes on and on my friend  
Some people started exploring it  
Not knowing what it was  
And they'll continue exploring it  
Forever, because...


End file.
